


They Will Know My Name

by missvalerietanner



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite, Bioshock Burial at Sea, Burial at Sea - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missvalerietanner/pseuds/missvalerietanner
Summary: Daisy Fitzroy works as a maid for the powerful Judge Dinah in Rapture, but a special delivery one night when the judge is away promises a new future for her.(I adored Daisy's character in Infinite and hated her insane flip at the end leading to her death, so I wanted to place her in Rapture where she might be able to find a better future.)[ written Jan. 26, 2014 ]





	They Will Know My Name

_Ding, dong._

“Hang on,” she yelled as she slammed the harsh-bristled brush into the small pail of brown water. “Ya blasted little–”

_Ding, dong._

“I’m coming!”

She jumped to her feet so quickly, she barely kept her balance. She dropped the brush to the floor, watching as it slammed into the hardwood with enough force to not only fracture but break its handle.

“Damn it," she wiped her wet hands against her dirty, damp apron before straightening it against her simple red pleated skirt.

Frustrated, she stomped across the large, lavishly-decorated living room in her two-inch red heels, the click-clack of her shoes echoing off the walls. Her form was the only one to be seen inside the house, and as she walked, her shadow against the floor was offset by the beautiful blues and greens cast in by the ocean water just outside the massive bay windows.

"Just another night in paradise,” she mumbled angrily to herself as her hand fell upon the door knob and she jerked the door open, ready to give the eager button-masher a piece of her mind.

But when she saw what stood before her, her eyes grew wide while her mouth, half-opened and ready to spew venom, fell silent.

On the other side of the door stood a single man, dressed in an elegant black suit, offset by a vibrant red tie. He stood poised, his legs together, his shoulders back, and his head held high. In his outstretched hand, he held a small, book-shaped box wrapped in silky, golden paper. And his face, which kept her captivated, was covered, hidden beneath a white rabbit mask, complete with ears and golden embellishments.

She recognized the mask immediately. They were the mark of Rapture’s elite, egotistic, revered and often honored homicidal artist, Sander Cohen.

“I have a delivery for Judge Dinah, courtesy of Sander Cohen.” He lowered his hand, offering the golden-wrapped box to her.

“The judge isn’t here.”

“Pity,” the man replied, his voice lacking all inflection. “Mr. Cohen hates to be kept waiting." 

The man lowered his hand and tucked the box under his arm before turning on his heel and starting to leave.

Something within her demanded that she stop him. Desperately, she wanted to possess what she knew rested within that golden box. Why? She wasn’t even sure herself, but she knew that what was hidden within that box could be the answer to all her problems.

"Wait,” she stepped across the threshold, her arm outstretched, reaching for the man with the same passion as she reached for her future. “I… I could get the package to the judge. He’ll be home shortly anyway.”

“No,” the man didn’t even have the respect to face. “Cohen’s rules are strict. The box must be delivered in-person to its recipient. No exceptions.”

“But…” her mind was racing, searching for excuses that could help get that golden box to fall into her grasp. “The judge! He–he would be upset if such an important package came while he was away, thinking I did nothing to stop it.”

Silence. The city was still. Only the distance, muffled noises of the ocean’s humming could be heard through the thick, double-paned glass.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be a problem.” He turned back to her, the box carefully clutched within his grasp. “After all,” he declared in a voice that suddenly held an undercurrent of distaste and bitterness. “No one, _especially_ not a common floor maid, would be foolish enough to impose on the judge’s security.”

She slowly drew the box into her arms. “Of course not,” she replied as calmly as possible, careful to hide the fact that each word was forced out through clenched teeth. “I’ll make sure the judge receives this important message from Mr. Cohen.”

“See that you do, _maid_.” Even through the small, darkened holes cut into the mask, she could feel his eyes watching her, looking her up and down, judging her.

But the notion didn’t make her skin crawl. 

No, it empowered her.

He left, fading into the shadows of night where not even the palest blues of the waters outside could touch him. She stepped backward slowly, eager to hide within the judge’s house, eager to pretend everything was normal.

But she knew, she knew this was the moment her life was going to change. From this moment on, she would no longer be a maid, imprisoned as a slave to Rapture’s wealthy, doomed to scrub floors and tidy up toilets. From now on, she would be someone who mattered.

She ripped into the golden paper of the box, fearlessly knowing but not caring that this intrusion meant her employment as a servant had now effectively ended. As soon as the judge, and all his rich friends, learned of her betrayal, she would be finished. 

Pulling open the box, she dropped the lid to the ground and stared at the white rabbit mask that lay inside against the plush red velvet interior.

“I knew it,” she whispered, a smile on her lips for the first time in too long. “An invitation to Cohen’s show… a place where the best of Rapture go to play.”

Now, she was no longer a follower but now a leader, no longer obedient but now a rebel, and no longer nameless but now–

“Daisy Fitzroy,” she laughed as she yelled her name, loving the echo that returned to her against the hollow walls. “Tomorrow night, all of Rapture will learn my name.”


End file.
